How to Train your Boyfriend
by HijackFanboy
Summary: Hiccup is a freshman in Berk High, and Jack the sophomore has eyes on him... For figure skating. Can Hiccup put aside his stage fright and general clumsiness to take his team to the top and maybe even win the heart of his captain? (Rating may change in later chapters.)


_Greetings. I am W.D., and this is my first fanfiction to be posted on this website. _

_Disclaimers: I own none of the characters who all belong to their respective owners, I only own the fanfiction itself._

How to Train your Boyfriend

Ch. 1

… cup

Hiccup.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup suddenly turns his head, getting kicked out of his daze and into the real world once again. He was in the middle of a conversation.

"Were you listening?"

He blinks and nods quickly, his friend scowling in response.

"Okay, what did my mom and I do over the vacation?"

"…Um…"

"Hiccup!" She sighed and exasperately dropped her shoulders. "You're always zoning out. What got your attention this time?" She pushed her golden bangs out of her face, leaning in next to his face. He leaned away from her in response, and shook his head.

"Nothing, Punz. Just…" He trails off, eyes once again drifting away from her face. Rapunzel cocks her brow, and follows his gaze to a skinny, light haired boy who was currently absent mindedly scribbling something in his notebook. Her emerald eyes lit up as she nudged her smaller friend.

"Frost?" She asked lowly.

Hiccup raises his brow. "Frost?" He repeats.

Rapunzel grins and nods towards the boy who seemed so bored.

"Jack Frost. That's his name."  
>Hiccup looked even more interested. "Like, as in Jokul Frosti?"<p>

She smiled in response. "Yeah, but not Norse." Hiccup knew quite a bit about his own viking heritage.

"So, how do you know him?"

"I don't. But, for the record, I have leads on everyone. He's the captain of the figure skating club, and Elsa is vice president. I hear a lot of stories from her."

"Hm, figure skating…"

"He certainly has the figure, doesn't he?"

"Rapunzel." He sighed, giving her a look. He leaned forward a bit in his seat, eyes occasionally skimming over in Jack's direction. This made Rapunzel bounce in her seat a bit. Hiccup almost never shows interest in boys, and she was the only one he opened the closet to. She couldn't simply let this go.

"Want me to get you two together?" She asked, doing a little shoulder dance. Hiccup looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Not really, Punz. Last time you introduced me to a nice guy he stole my leg and played keep-away." He frowned and shook his prosphetic leg for emphasis.

"Yeah, okay, he was a jerk and I messed up." Rapunzel mummered absently. "But Jack is nice! Really fun, but still reasonably reasponsible."

"'Reasonably responsible?'" Hiccup repeated with a laugh. His friend rolls her green eyes with a grin.

"Hiccup," She gripped his shoulders, "Go for it! Come on, he caught your eyes first."

"Why are you being so persistant?" He questioned, wriggling out of her grasp.

"Because you're only friends with girls-"

"Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs."

"Oh, you guys are just club mates." She snapped.

"You're one to talk!" He scoffed. "You're always talking about Merida, but never talk to her!"

"That's different!" She insisted. Hiccup was about to question how, when a thick Scottish accent entering the room interrupted them, as if on cue.

"They can't even get their arrows straight, and they still dare to _constantly _disobey me!"

"I feel you. I hate slackers."

Merida had just come into the room with Astrid at her side. The stockier girl caught sight of Hiccup, and waved with a smile. Astrid was a family friend of Hiccup's, and they had been together since they were toddling. They had begun to give each other cold shoudlers around middle school as they compeated against each other in their studied. They came together again when they both joined the reptile appreacition club in Jr. High, and have been together ever since.

Astrid began leading Merida over to their table, and Hiccup could feel Rapuzel begin to shake in her spot next to him. She shot up, and clapped Hiccup on the back softly.

"Go for it, Hic." She murmmered, then speedily switched seats.

"Hypocrite." Hiccup puffed, and turned to face the two girls as they sat down in front of him.

"She left quick." Merida observed as she scratched her nose.

"She had somewhere to be." Hiccup responded awkwardly. Astrid smiled, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"So, like I was saying, Flynn shot his arrow way beyond the target and then REFUSED to get it when I told him to!"

"What an ass." Astrid replied absently.

Hiccup listened to Merida rant about her team and Astrid occasionally throwing in a word before he began to get antsy. The bell for first period was about to ring, and he _did_ want to meet Jack. Just say hi. Let him know that he existed and was willing to talk about that shared existance. Relate with him based on that existance. Just let him know, hey, I'm alive too.

He inhaled, and got up with a brief goodbye to the girls. He started stumbling over to where Jack sat.

_He's alone, _Hiccup thought as he slid past the other kids. _So I won't be interrupting anything…_

He took a deep breath, and slid into the seat across from Jack. The boy lifted his head, unfocused eyes flooding with light as he fell back into the real world.

"Oh hey, what's up?" He greeted kindly. Hiccup was about to respond, when Jack continued.

"Are you a freshman?"

Hiccup swallowed his words, and nodded. Jack lowered his head, cocking a brow.

"In any clubs yet?"

He should have known this would be the direction their conversation went. Jack being a captain on the first day, he most likely started each conversation like that.

"Yes," Hiccup answered, "The reptile appreciation club."

Jack nodded. "No sports teams?"

"No sports teams."

Jack grinned and leaned forward, Hiccup automatically leaned in as well.

"Figure skating needs recruites."

"… Well, I have no left foot."

"I've never heard that one before."

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "No, I actually have no left foot." He swung his leg upwards to show him. Jack's eyes widened and face tinged pink.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean-"

Hiccup laughed kindly, waving his hand dismissivly. "Don't worry about it. Um," He pushed a hand in Jack's direction.

"Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. The third." He introduced himself. Jack whistled as he took the younger's hand in his own to shake.

"That's a mouthful. I'm Jack Overland Frost. The first. Can I just call you Hiccup?"

"Yes, please." Hiccup sighed.

Jack chuckled, and sat up straight in order to gather his thoughts. "So, have you ever been on ice?" He asked conversationally.

"Eh, kind of. My dad used to take me to the rink. Sometimes the lake behind my house freezes, and I like to play on that."

Jack smiled, eyes glinting in a way only a captain's can.

"Are you any good at it?"

"Not really. I'm… kind of an accident prone."

"Oh, you too?" Jack smirked. "I'm known for being an element of chaos. Well, that's what my dad calls me."

Hiccup looked at him skeptically. "I.. kind of doubt that. Aren't you really good on ice?"

He responded with a unmodest shrug. "Ice is my element. It's where I belong."

Hiccup pondered that a bit, then nodded. "I get that. So… how do I join?"

Jack's face lit up. "You want to try?" He asked with excitement. The team was running on only three members since two seniors graduated, and every team needed at least four members to stay banded.

"Maybe, I don't really know." He admitted, glancing down at his left foot.

Jack hurridly pulled out his binder and yanked at a paper, cursing under his breath when he tore it in two. He laid it on the table and glanced at the clock as he pulled out a blue pen. Two minutes till the first bell. He scribbled down an address and time, and handed it to Hiccup.

"Grab a sign up sheet at the office, and meet at this rink at five." He pointed to the writing as Hiccup made attempt to make out Jack's scribbles. Three chimes over head signalled school's start, and Jack grabbed his dark blue bag and shot up, moving away through the crowd.

"See you soon, Haddock!" He called behind him as he dissapeared into a flood of students and falculty. Hiccup waved when he had already gone, and stood up.

"Did he ask you out?" A soft voice came behind him. He spun around to see Rapunzel grinning brightly at him.

"No, he proposed." Hiccup scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Come on, tell me!" Rapunzel whined teasingly. Hiccup sighed, knowing she wouldn't drop it.

"He recruited me for figure skating."

Rapunzel had to turn away to hide her laughter. 

_Well, that's my first chapter. More to come soon, and a special thanks to my wonderful editor and master, Pacifish. _

_Please review, comments appreciated!_


End file.
